


Dreaming of Home

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dream of what they want, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in about five minutes after a nap. It was an idea that floated across my mind so I decided to write it down.

He dreamed of an apartment in a busy city. High above the hustle and bustle so the noise couldn’t reach. The floors would be wooden and the windows big enough to let in light so that he would only ever need the lamps for the night. There would be color. Muted but still there. A decorative shawl, a carefully placed plant, small adornments on the wall. He dreamed of a home just big enough for the three of them in a place they could walk to everything or leave at a moments notice if they chose. 

She dreamed of a house on a quiet street. Whether it was in a city or a town or a village she didn’t care so long as she had a yard. She’d gone so long without any green of her own she was starting to miss it. Wooden floors that could take the tread of many feet for years upon years. Windows with drapes made of colorful light cloth that would flutter in the softest breeze. Nothing grey. She’d had enough grey to last a lifetime. She dreamed of a home where they could be comfortable and maybe, if they truly wanted, to grow a little and set down firm roots.

He dreamed of a home in the middle of nowhere. Away from people, away from things. Somewhere you could run for miles and miles and never see another soul. Where no one could whisper half truths when you weren’t aware. A place made of wood that talked on windy days and muttered when you tread on the right spot. Large rooms full of air and light and shadows. A place you could lay still for hours on end just watching the dust floating through the air. There would always be things to tinker with to keep him busy. A leaky faucet, a window that didn’t quite hang right, project after project to keep his hands busy and his mind full so nothing, and no-one, could slip inside. He dreamed of a home where they could spread out however much they wanted and stay there until the end of their lives.

Hux wanted a home in a place of convenience even if they had to keep walking on each others toes. Phasma wanted a place they could truly call theirs with enough space to let a few small others in. Kylo wanted space and distance and quiet.

They lay tucked close together on a pair of cots set side to side, dreaming, as the Finalizer drifted through space towards their next mission.


End file.
